


The Bathroom Stall

by FlamesRise



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clothed Sex, Drug Use, Emetophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesRise/pseuds/FlamesRise
Summary: Komaeda comforts a sick Hinata but enjoys it a little too much to hide.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The Bathroom Stall

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

Hinata spat into the toilet, looking down at the disgusting mess he'd left there. His stomach still felt sick and uneasy, but at least the worst of it was over now, and he was finally able to catch his breath. Komaeda's hand had never left his back the whole time, as he'd whispered soft words of reassurance, and despite his mild annoyance at him for getting him into this situation, he couldn't deny that it was incredibly comforting. 

"Those pills were a bad idea, especially after we'd been drinking. How come you're still okay?" 

He didn't dare to move in case the remaining contents of his stomach decided to suddenly come rushing out again, but he could picture the expression on Komaeda's face anyway as he heard him chuckle - that look of humble smugness. 

"Oh, I don't know, I guess maybe I just have more experience with this than you do." 

He fell quiet again, too nauseous to risk speaking as his mouth flooded with bitter saliva. He attempted to spit again, but it came out as a sticky string hanging from between his lips. Before he even had a chance to protest, a hand reached over to wipe it away. 

"Komaeda-" 

He turned to face him, weakly reaching out to try and stop him somehow, but his body felt far too heavy to move as Komaeda brought his hand, dripping with Hinata's drool and vomit, up to his own mouth, licking it clean. 

"Wha- what?" 

All he could do was watch in horrified silence as the boy in front of him sucked on his own fingers, eyes fluttering closed, _moaning_ as his tongue wrapped around them, as if he was savouring the taste. Hinata wondered if he was actually dreaming somehow, if this was some bizzare drug-induced hallucination, but he was painfully sober, his stomach having rejected the pill almost immediately after he'd taken it. 

Komaeda opened his eyes again, meeting Hinata's which were wide with shock. He reached out, pulling him into his lap, seemingly forgetting that they were sitting on the floor of a filthy nightclub bathroom stall after he'd just watched him puke his guts up. Hinata felt his face burn red as he realised that Komaeda was hard, grinding up against him. 

He tried to speak, but couldn't even find the words to express his sheer confusion at the whole situation. Was he really getting off on this? Was it just the drugs affecting him already or… has he always been like this? His racing thoughts were cut off abruptly, as Komaeda pulled him into a kiss, hot and wet and _desperate_ as his tongue tried to probe its way into his mouth. He fought to pull himself away. 

"Komaeda I- I haven't washed my mouth out yet, you can't-" his protests were met with a sly grin and wild eyes, his lover leaning into him until their lips were almost touching again. 

_"I want to taste it. I want to taste you."_

Then Komaeda's tongue was pressing up against his lips again, and he didn't have the strength or the will to fight him off anymore. The other boy moaned softly against his lips as he allowed him in, tongue exploring every corner of his mouth, hips pressing up against his own and grinding against him in frenzied desire. 

When his tongue started probing at the back of his throat, almost making him gag, Hinata became aware all too suddenly of how his stomach was still churning. He tried to hold it back as best he could, but it was inevitable. He broke the kiss, trying to get himself away from Komaeda and back in front of the toilet as quickly as possible, but the arms wrapped around his back wouldn't let him go. 

He hissed through clenched teeth, swallowing back saliva and trying his hardest to speak without throwing up all over his boyfriend. "Gonna puke, let me go, please." His begging was futile, as Komaeda pulled him closer, Hinata's face pressed against his chest, rubbing his back softly as he had been before. 

"It's okay Hinata-kun, just let it out." Those words were all it took for Hinata to lose the last of his self control, as the disgusting sour taste of alcohol and stomach acid mixed together rushed up his throat and onto Komaeda's chest, dirtying his clothes. His stomach kept contracting, pushing out wave after wave as he gagged and retched painfully. 

It felt never-ending, his stomach forcing out all its contents, chunks of food almost choking him as he coughed violently to try and get it out of his throat. Komaeda's shirt was completely ruined by now, covered in the mess he'd made, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest as he kept grinding his erection against Hinata's shaking body, holding him tight and running his fingers through his hair. 

After coughing up a few more waves of bitter bile, it was finally over. Hinata collapsed into Komaeda's arms, wincing at the vile liquid turning cold against his skin. He was exhausted, completely spent, far too weak to even question what the hell had just happened. 

He felt Komaeda shift beside him, reaching to grab for the roll of paper in an attempt to clean the two of them up. He repositioned Hinata carefully, wiping at his mouth and his wet shirt, making sure he was as clean as possible before tending to himself. 

After a few moments of silence, a desperate attempt to regain his composure, Hinata opened his eyes to be greeted by Komaeda staring down at him, a look of pure adoration on his face. 

"Did- did you- are you really into that?" The question came out phrased more in a far more blunt manner than he'd intended, but he wasn't in any state to try and correct himself to spare the other boy's feelings. 

Komaeda just giggled, smiling that fake innocent smile as always. "I guess it must just be the drugs. Anyway, you shouldn't be worrying about irrelevant things like that right now, we need to get you home." 

Hinata simply nodded, but he had a feeling Komaeda was lying. Still, he let himself melt into his arms as he was pulled up to his feet, clinging to him as he attempted to step forwards, and when shining grey-green eyes looked back to meet his own again, he realised he didn't mind at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is 100% just self-indulgent kink stuff right here I'm sorry 
> 
> Sort of inspired by this - https://curiouscat.me/onepunchtitty/post/1052516401 - and the general rave AU conversations over there


End file.
